


Blocked

by doobler



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Healthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: "I'm stuck, guys!" He lamented, dragging his hands down his face. "I'm stuck like a fly in honey, wriggling and desperate to escape but drowning regardless!"The trio cringed simultaneously."After that whole Albearto debacle," Donnie crossed his arms over his plastron, his gaze distant and unfocused. "I've felt... Useless. Unintelligent. Absolutely fucking stuck."





	Blocked

On a pretty regular basis, the ninja teenage turtle mutants found themselves a party of three rather than four. Donatello was known for throwing himself into his work, often sequestering himself in the bowels of his lab to whip up whatever scientific marvel had crossed his genius little mind. He would go at it for days at a time, leaving his room for the occasional bathroom or pizza break. Even then, it went by fast, usually a few massive bites and a heavy gulp of water or coffee and he was back to work.

Three days was normal. Five days was rare. Seven days was worrisome.

By day eight, Raphael had torn at least a dozen pillows to shreds, ripping them apart in the throes of concentrated anxious worry. Leonardo didn't voice his concerns per say but found himself lingering at Donnie's door more and more, eager to peer inside before silently shuffling along. Michaelangelo was the most vocal, bringing up his own internal monologue more frequently as the days eeked by.

"This is his longest marathon yet!" Mikey squeaked, gesturing wildly at the second eldest turtle's room. "I don't think I've ever seen him drink so much coffee!"

"Do we even know if he's sleeping at this point?" Leo rubbed at his chin, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Knowing Don, he probably isn't," Raph piped up, fist-deep in his fifth pillow of the day. He tore it in half, looking at the tattered remains with a pouty lower lip. "I'm DYING to go check on him--"

"But you also value having all your limbs," Leo cut in. He nodded sagely. "My shell still stings from the last time we interrupted his little study session."

"Yeah, but that time, we were being delightfully obnoxious!" Mikey stood up sharply, waving his arms a bit more frantically. "This is like. Actually a problem!"

"Well?" Leo turned to their oldest brother. His voice was nonchalant but his body language was tense, ready to spring. "What do you think, 'o fearless leader?"

Raph looked between the pair, the two lonely cogs chugging away in his head. He punched into his palm, a determined look etched into his face.

"I think it's time for some brotherly intervention!"

 

Surprisingly, Donnie's door opened.

The trio crept into his room, always an enigmatic organized mess, and gradually eased themselves deeper inside. Past his bare bones bed and closet was the lab in all its violet and metallic glory. The turtle himself was hunched over one of his workbenches, flashes of blue and white and red illuminating his silhouette. He was muttering under his breath, the room eerily silent save his hushed voice and the sparking of an iron. When Raph jostled a few tools, sending them skittering across the floor, Donnie didn't even flinch. He continued to work, unperturbed.

"Oookay that's terrifying," Leo whisper yelled. "We should absolutely be dead by now."

"Maybe we are and this is all just like. A nightmare." Mikey replied, squinting furiously.

"H-hey uh. Buddy," Raph finally spoke up. He scooted slowly across the floor, fists balled at his sides. "We've uh been worried about you--"

"Ah! Compatriots!" Donnie suddenly shot up, whipping off his visor. His eyes, even behind the mask, looked awfully tired. His grin was forced, as if his muscles were fighting his every move. "I've got some incredible new additions that should absolutely improve our quality of life!"

Swinging his stool across the floor, he revealed an oddly shaped little sphere. It had a single window that opened outwards, revealing a little metallic pocket inside.

"A device packed with radiation meant to heat up any object placed inside!"

"... Y'mean a microwave?" Leo inquired.

Donnie's face dropped a micro cubit, realization stabbing its icy fingers through his chest.

"Oh. Right. Of course. Uhh, but here! Right here--"

He vaulted over the bench, pulling out a pair of complicated looking goggles. They had multiple tiers of lenses strung before the primary set. Donnie slipped them on, puffing out his chest.

"Specs! That allow you to see close up AND far away!"

"... Doesn't dad own a pair of those?" Raph added, scratching at his cranium.

"Rrright. Bifocals. Duh," Donnie gritted his teeth, fists clenching and unclenching. "How about this handy staff with a convenient little widget on the end meant to--"

"That's a back scratcher, D." Mikey said, his voice tinged with sympathy.

Donnie stared hard at the little tool, as if his gaze alone could vaporize it. He lifted his arm, ready to snap the damned thing in two, only to gently lay it back where it was. He sighed, deep and heavy, before collapsing back into his seat.

"I'm stuck, guys!" He lamented, dragging his hands down his face. "I'm stuck like a fly in honey, wriggling and desperate to escape but drowning regardless!"

The trio cringed simultaneously.

"After that whole Albearto debacle," Donnie crossed his arms over his plastron, his gaze distant and unfocused. "I've felt... Useless. Unintelligent. Absolutely fucking  _stuck_."

"Really?" Leo tilted his head to the side in confusion. "You seemed pretty chill about that whole bonanza."

"Maybe outwardly," Donnie countered, barely even looking towards his twin. "But internally? Ugh. Train wreck, all the way. All aboard the Failure Express."

Donnie lifted his fist, pantomiming an engineer pulling on a whistle.

"Choo choo." He finished, deadpan.

"Not that I'm a professional or anything," Leo leaned forwards slightly, fists propped on his hips. "But I feel like 8 days straight cooped up in here ain't so good for that noggin of yours."

"Leo's right!" Mikey chimed in. "You need sleep and food for your brain to work properly! You tell us that all the time!"

"And we all know you haven't been doin' neither of those things." Raph finished with a sagely nod.

"You're right, you're all right," Donnie let his head drop in shame. "It's been pedal to the metal since we got home, I admit it."

He let out a long yawn, one that had his jaw stretched as wide as it could go. The other three shared worried glances. Before he could argue, Raph bent down, easily throwing Donnie over his shoulder. His lack of a struggle was telling. He simply went limp, allowing himself to be carried straight to bed. Raph set him down, watching with a proud smile as Donnie unhinged his battle shell, not even bothering to undress anymore before snuggling himself as deeply as he could into his mattress. In seconds, he was asleep and snoring softly.

"Damn," Leo peered around the corner, watching with wide eyes. "D'you think he would've like. Passed out on his torch if we hadn't come in?"

"That image is so GROSS, I'm gonna hurl." Mikey clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Alright, alright, scoot," Raph shooed them out and away, an affectionate smile on his face. "We should all be going to bed, too."

"Raph, it's like. 3pm."

 

The next morning, everything seemed to be back in perfect order.

Raph and Leo argued who would get the last slice of cold pizza. Mikey was far more enthralled by ketchup paintings on his plate rather than actually eating. When Donnie slipped into the kitchen, the trio went utterly silent. He looked a bit more alive, having gotten nearly 18 hours of sleep. He fiddled with his coffee machine (entirely untouched by anyone else in the lair) and, as it began to brew, he shoved a few frozen pancakes into the toaster. Stifling a yawn behind his palm, he added a couple spoons of sugar to his mug, inhaling the steam deeply, before absolutely demolishing his now lukewarm pancakes with maple syrup. He shoved an entire pancake into his mouth before turning around.

"... Guyff?" Donnie asked, his mouth still full. "You guyff o'ay?"

"Yyyup!" Leo cut in, taking the opportunity to snag the last slice of pizza. "Just glad to see you're y'know. Alive."

"Pfft-- it'll take more than a few slow days to kill a badass like me," Donnie wiggled his eyebrows, inhaling another pancake. "Any plans today, boss?"

Raph blinked owlishly. He startled, eyes wide.

"Oh! Hah, uh, no, nope, not right now, don't think so."

"April's coming over later," Mikey spoke up. He'd finally turned his focus to eating rather than playing. "She was gonna rate my newest mural. But that's it."

"Cool, cool, cool, cool," Donnie took a long sip of his coffee, smacking his lips loudly. "Ah! Nectar of the gods! If you gentleman will excuse me then--"

"Wait, what?" Raph stood a little too sharply, knocking the table forward. Leo spluttered, nearly faceplanting into the floor. "Whaddya mean?"

"I had my break, had some sleep, had some food," Donnie swallowed another pancake. There wasn't any confirmation if he chewed or not. "The tank's all full! Gotta strike while the iron's still hot!"

Chugging the remainder of his coffee, Donnie casually tossed his now empty mug and plate into the sink. His stride was sure and resolute as he waltzed out the kitchen, easily leaping onto the second floor of the lair towards his lab. Raph watched, his gut dropping.

"Relaaax, bro," Leo clasped his shoulder, smiling brightly. "We got our boy back! All's how it should be!"

"I dunno," Raph scowled. "I gotta bad feeling in my guts."

"The last time you had a bad feeling in your guts, it was just gas." Mikey replied.

Raph shot him a haughty glare, his cheeks flushing.

"Don't you have some painting to do?!" He barked, stomping out of the kitchen in a huff.

"Yeesh," Leo drawled. "Everyone's so fuckin' testy."

"Teenage angst." Mikey nodded.

"Teenage angst." Leo agreed.

 

Three hours later, a blood-curdling shriek filled the lair.

Leo toppled fully off the skateboard ramp. Raph dropped the dumbbell he was lifting directly onto his foot. Mikey's hand jerked away wildly, painting a bright blue streak right across April's face.

"Is Donnie torturing someone?!" She yelped, smearing acrylics off her glasses.

"No, that  _was_ Donnie," Leo groaned from his crumpled position on the floor. "He's been in a funk for the past week."

"Nine days." Raph piped up.

"A funk? That's usually a good thing." April scowled.

"Not that kinda funk, sis," Mikey licked his hand, reaching up to wipe off her face. He pulled back sharply when she shot him an intense glance. "It's like. A bad head space. Kinda deal."

"... An art block?"

Raph and Leo looked between one another, similar confused expressions on their faces. Mikey pounded his fist into his palm, his eyes lighting up.

"Oh me gosh!" He squealed. "You're totally right, April!"

"Duh, of course, I always am."

"I know how to help Donnie!" Mikey gestured for the quartet to come together, a confident grin on his face. "But I'll need your help."

 

Mikey crept back into the bowels of Donnie's room, his steps light and cautious. The lab was awash in a threatening red glow, tools strewn here and there. Glass had been shattered in one corner of the room and the microwave from earlier was beaten to bits. Donnie sat in his chair, hunched over, his head in his hands.

"Dooooon?" Mikey spoke up, inching closer. "You okay, brooo...?"

The purple turtle whipped his head upwards, mismatched eyes wide and intense. Unbelievable anger seemed to fester and boil behind his gaze. He said nothing though, his breathing harsh but his voice silent.

"Hey, dude, it's chill," Mikey smiled, raising his hands in a display of goodwill. "I understand--"

"How. In the  _hell_. Could you understand." Donnie growled.

"Because I just get it," A passing wave of sympathy crossed the youngest turtle's face. "You're angry and annoyed 'cause nothin's working right. You've got ideas but they all suck. You're stuck going 'round and 'round in circles with no way to stop. You wanna create SO badly but you're like a pen with no ink-- no matter how hard you write, nothin's comin' out."

Donnie's brows lifted, a look of genuine shock shining in his eyes.

"Oh, wow, you do get it." He said, his voice quieter.

"Yeah, man, I get art blocks all the time," Mikey leaned in, draping an arm around his older brother's shoulders. "You've been buildin' and inventin' for as long as I can remember, like.  _Nonstop_. I'm amazed it took you this long to hit a wall."

When Donnie sniffled, that bitter grimace of disappointment of rage returning, Mikey tutted and offered him a bright smile.

"I've got a step-by-step process I go through whenever I get a bad block," Mikey's grin turned a bit mischievous. "And I know how much you love steps."

"I am a fan of that, yes, you're right," Donnie sighed. He looked a bit more optimistic however, standing up with a nod. "I'm willing to give it a try. Lay on, MacDuff."

"... I'm. It's Mikey."

"Yes, I know, just. Go on, I'll follow."

 

Mikey carved a path straight to the kitchen where Leo was waiting. His cheek was pillowed in the cradle of his palm and he had a rather relaxed, almost cat-like grin on his face.

"Heyyy, dude," He drawled, watching intently as Donnie and Mikey both sat. "How's my favorite twin?"

"I've been better," Donnie replied matter-of-factly. "What's with the mugs?"

"I made you some tea, my man!" Leo pushed the squat little iron teapot across the table, wincing a little. "Fuck, shit, it's still hot--"

"You know I'm a coffee man, Lee." 

"Tea is like. Super good for you," Mikey spoke up, pouring himself a cup. "It helps you relax! Coffee is like. A tazer in your brain, tea is more like a nice, relaxing, hot bath."

Donnie pursed his lips, skeptical, but obliged. The steam coming off the water made his muscles cry out in relief. He took a tentative sip. It was floral, aromatic, sweet, earthy. He took another longer sip. His entire body felt warmed from the inside out. Letting out a rather happy sigh, he closed his eyes and took another drink.

"This stuff's real good," Leo did the same, his eyes fluttering shut as he sipped. "I feel like my insides had a spa day."

"Exactly!" Mikey grinned, feeling awfully successful so far. "When you've finished, we can move on to step tw--"

"Can I have some more?"

Donnie held out his now empty cup, beaming. Mikey poured him another helping, mirth bubbling in his chest. Leo had some more as well and the three drank in companionable silence.

 

After they finished the entire pot, the trio made their way to the lair's living room. Sat in the center was April, stood atop a massive array of flattened cardboard boxes. She looked awfully proud of herself, fists propped high on her hips.

"Welcome to step two of the Kick That Block tour!" She recited, grinning from ear to ear. "Our resident artist Michaelangelo has set up a fun lil' activity for y'all today and I'll be supervising! God knows you need it."

"Paint?" Donnie scowled. "I thought you said--"

"This is for you, bro," Mikey smiled, offering a brush. "When I get a bad block, I try something new! Sometimes it's paper crafts, sometimes it's sculptures-- just somethin' fun to get those creative juices goin', y'know?"

Donnie looked between the brush and Mikey's face. Hesitant, he took it, staring at its wide handle and obviously well-used bristles.

"You don't even have to paint anything specific! Slap down some colors, put down how you  _feel_."

"We've gone over how well I deal with  _feelings_ , Michael."

"I dunno about you," Leo spoke up. "But this is hella fun."

They looked down at him, on his knees with a sponge in his hand. He was making amorphous blobs in as many shades of blue as he could manage. Donnie's open hand fidgeted, clenching and unclenching, twitching as he thought. With a sharp exhale, he went on his knees and dipped the brush fully into the can of purple paint.

"Yes! Excellent, amazing, fantastic!" Mikey cheered, overflowing with delight. "You do you, bro! Don't even think! Just clear your mind and let it all happen on its own!"

Donnie listened, letting all thoughts fizzle out to white noise. He didn't ponder a single word, letting the emotions bubble and roil to the surface. Anger. A slash of red. Frustration. A stab of black. Fear. A blot of green. Worry. A sprinkle of blue. Hope. A smattering of yellow. Renewal. A wave of pink. When he opened his eyes, he was mystified.

"Whoaaah," Leo gasped, eyes alight. "That looks super cool!"

"I'm impressed," April nodded in agreement. "Pretty good for your first try."

"Is it?" Donnie tilted his head this way and that. "It looks so... Chaotic."

"Aren't you?" Mikey gave him a sly sort of grin.

Donnie took another look. Maybe it was a good self-portrait of sorts. An absolute barrage of color, almost loud enough to hear, but still containing a weird sense of harmony. He let a tentative smile cross his lips. Behind him, Mikey, Leo, and April shared a three-way high-five.

 

"Welcome to step three, gentlemen and lady," Raph was stood in front of the living room projector, arms crossed against his plastron. "Take a seat, take a seat-- oh, here, Don, you get the armchair."

"Me?" Donnie pointed to himself, eyes comically wide. "Where's pops?"

"I've been feeding him cake and milk for like. An hour," Raph grinned, sharp teeth glinting brightly. "He's out cold and all tucked up in bed. The captain's chair is all yours, D."

Donnie sat down tentatively, worming himself as deep into the cushion as he could go. He looked to Mikey with a smile, scooting to one side and affectionately patting the space beside him.

"Nah, we can share." He beamed.

Mikey hopped in, legs pulled up against his chest, a sparkle of delight shimmering in his eyes. Leo took one arm and April took the other as Raph sat cross-legged on the floor in front of them, his head only barely blocking the view.

"What are we watching then? The science channel? A documentary on mental health? That one show where it cycles through random nature shots with pan flutes and harps playing in the background?"

"Nah, it's Jupiter Jim."

Donnie nearly squealed as the title card pulled up, displaying the valiant space-man in all his technicolor glory. He had his chest puffed out, a confident grin on his face, as he battled an army of killer robots.

"Jupiter Jim 49?!" Donnie wiggled excitedly, fists thumping against his thighs. "It's--"

"Your favorite. We know." Mikey beamed.

"But how's this supposed to help?"

"Well," Mikey leaned back as the movie began to play. "Sometimes just. Taking your mind off whatever's blocking you and letting yourself get distracted can help you recenter yourself. I usually watch cooking shows."

The crew went silent as the beginning credits ended and the real action began. Jupiter Jim was caught between two warring parties, brilliant scientists and their rebelling creations. The effects were as bad as you'd expect but the break-neck pacing, hilarious one-liners, and sheer passion within every actor's demeanor was more than enough to make it an incredible experience. Donnie leaned in closer and closer, his eyes wide, a permanent smile plastered on his face. He watched as a rover meant to broker peace between the rivaling sides shuddered across the dilapidated terrain. Shots rang out, brightly colored lazers accompanied by sharp high-pitched whines, but the little buggy remained unharmed. The dust cleared and revealed the rover intact, nary a scratch on its low-budget chassis. Its forcefield buzzed off and it confidently continued its trek.

Donnie suddenly sat up straight.

"Oh! Oh!!! That's it!!!"

He leapt off the chair, scrambling for a piece of paper. His brothers and April watched, unblinking, as Donnie scribbled a crude blueprint, adding a good amount of footnotes and an icon key at the bottom. The spark had returned to his eyes and his smile was wide and manic.

"Whatcha got there, Don?" Leo grinned, folding his arms beneath his chin.

"It's just a start but-- the Turtle Tank is DYING for a force field array! I can't believe I've been so blind!" Donnie reread his notes, his voice saturated with excitement. "Oh man, this is so doable-- ugh, I can't WAIT!"

"Then don't?" Raph peered around the armchair, a fond look on his face. "Go ahead, champ, strike that iron or whatever!"

Donnie looked between their faces and something in his stomach dropped. He folded up his blueprint, tucking it into the band of his belt. He vaulted over the chair once again, slinging an arm across Mikey's shoulders.

"After the movie's done," He smiled, leaning back with a satisfied sigh. "We gotta see step three all the way to the end, don't we?"

Mikey's cheeks threatened to split from the sheer intensity of his grin. He nodded, hitting the play button and settling back in his seat.

"Good to have you back, bro."

"Good to be back, Mikey. And thank you."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Come say hi to me over on tumblr :3


End file.
